mariokartfandomcom-20200222-history
Maple Treeway
}}Maple Treeway is the third track of the Star Cup in Mario Kart Wii. It takes place in a large maple forest with a giant tree that resembles Gold Leaf Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy. It is themed on maple leaves and maple trees. It is also based on Canada because it's known for its maple trees. A barrel cannon sends you into a giant tree through the autumn leaves. Two giant Wigglers make the tree their home on top making them the hazards. They block you as they walk around their new home. They don't mean to get in the way, but running into them will bring you to a bouncy halt. The place is also surrounded with some leaf piles (like those from Super Mario Galaxy). Most of them contain a Banana Peel, a Mushroom, or even a Star. There is also a bouncing net over a lake that can make them preform tricks such as the ramps do. Maple Treeway is the longest course of the whole Nitro Cups. Maple Treeway reappears in Mario Kart 7 as the final course of the Leaf Cup. The bushes now also hide Green Shells and Coins, while the trampoline-bridge near the end is replaced with a Glider segment. Track Layout racing in Maple Treeway.]] racing in Maple Treeway Passing a Wiggler.]] .]] The course starts out with a slight downhill curve with the very first set of Item Boxes. After the set of item boxes, there is a curve to the left which leads to a Barrel Cannon that will blast you into the treetops directly through the leaves and branches of the tree. After landing, you turn right and travel through some leaf piles, which may reveal a simple banana peel flying from it, but it could be possible that a mushroom or a star flies from the scattered leaf pile. You will then exit the insides of the tree and make an uphill left U-turn along a protruding tree branch toward a large circular arena with two Wigglers on it. The turn on the branch is very tight and you can fall off both sides if you happen to drift incorrectly or are hit with an item while traveling too far to one side. In the large circular area, there are two Wigglers who trot about on their own and some more leaf piles for you to drive through. The Wiggler will bounce you back if you touch the Wigglers, but no other effect will take place. After the Wiggler area, there is a slight descending right turn on a branch, which has two Boost Pads on them. You may also fall off both sides in this area like in the entrance to the Wiggler area, so you must be careful where to use the boost panels. Also, if you are very slow, you will fall off before the curve with a half-pipe ramp, since there is a small gap in between the boost pad sections and the section with half-pipe ramp in it. In the section with the half-pipe ramp in it, the track makes another right hand turn onto a straightaway with a small crevice that it is possible to fall into. On the ramp are item boxes that you can use. After that area the track dives straight through the middle of the tree. You will drive across a narrow bridge, which makes it easy for heavier players to knock lighter players off. After the bridge is a ramp with a boost pad on it. You may do a trick on that ramp and land on one more thick branch. After a very slight turn to the left, there is a wavy bridge (actually a trampoline-like net), where you may perform tricks on (in ''Mario Kart 7, the net is removed and replaced with a glider segment). The A.I. tends to fall off in this area of the course and the wavy bridge may also throw you off course when performing stunts and into the land far below the bridge. After the bridge is a very straight path leading back to the finish line, with two tree roots obscuring the path. You may also perform a trick if you manage to drive off them like a ramp. Shortcuts *At the very beginning of the track, there is an opening in the fence to the right. This path has Item Boxes and Boost Pads and leads directly to the cannon entrance. However, because some of the route is Off-Road, a Mushroom is needed to make the cut effective. *Near the end of the course at the net (or Glider section), head to the far right or left of the road. Hidden in the trees are a ramp and an Item Box on both sides. These will give you a slight advantage. Glitches is out of bounds.]] *At the start of the track, go back slightly for about 8 seconds. Then use a Mushroom and go out of bounds. Face the fence to the left and use a Mushroom, clip the wall and use your last Mushroom right on it. You have just skipped a checkpoint. *After the cannon, face the crossing road, and use the branch as a ramp to that road. This shortcut doesn't count the lap, but doing the glitch counts the lap. This isn't recommended in online races. Gallery 640px-MapleTreewayMK7.png|thumb|left|Maple Treeway as it appears in Mario Kart 7. 160px-MapleTreewayTrack.png|thumb|The map of the track. de:Blätterwald Category:Tracks Category:Mario Kart 7 tracks Category:Mario Kart Wii tracks Category:Star Cup tracks Category:Leaf Cup tracks Category:Mario Kart 7 Category:Mario Kart Wii Category:Retro tracks